


The Cover

by kidjtrapt



Category: King of Otoko - Kanjani8 (Song)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidjtrapt/pseuds/kidjtrapt
Summary: 私设有，ooc有表面上在写双A，其实在写rs（。
Relationships: Ace/Arsenal (8UPPERS)
Kudos: 3





	The Cover

1

在酒吧打烊之后，Arsenal才推开门进来，一身黑西装站在门口，瘦削但却锋利，像一把刀，刀背朝里，刀刃向外，周身的戾气仿佛要把身后的夜色划开一道口子似的。酒吧刚刚结束了喧嚣，周围的灯光全部熄灭了，唯独吧台处还亮着一盏，好像专门为Arsenal而留的一样。吧台坐着一个人在抽烟，那人的侧脸有雕塑般的美感，昏黄的灯光被烟雾缭绕着，变得混浊不清，仿佛有粘度一般，沾满了他一身。

Arsenal朝那边走去，不小心踢到了地上东倒西歪的酒瓶子，此时刚打烊没多久，空气里的酒气还没有完全消散。可是，在Arsenal向他走过来的时候，Ace除了酒气外还闻到了一股铁锈味，那是血迹干涸之后的味道。Ace皱了一下眉，Arsenal每次执行完任务后满身血腥味的回来已经不是第一次了，但是他总是分不清这股味道是来自Arsenal本身还是被他解决掉的对手。Ace看着Arsenal的脸，一如往常，平静得近乎冷漠，常年皱起的眉间仿佛有一道永远填不平的沟壑。Arsenal从不露出破绽。

Arsenal和始末屋的其他人不一样，这个男人好像永远背负着沉重的罪孽，那些被他整理好放进碎纸机里的一桩桩一件件，最后都压在了他的心头。Ace和他完全相反，游戏人间，全无顾虑。他曾经嘲笑Arsenal总是一副苦大仇深的样子，我们又不是圣人，真以为自己是背着十字架的耶稣基督吗？Arsenal把一叠纸放进碎纸机里，只是说，耶稣基督不是为了自己的罪才背上十字架的。Ace说，那你为什么要把别人犯下的罪过都背在自己一个人身上？Arsenal没有回答。

此时，Arsenal走到吧台，在Ace旁边坐下，后者把喝剩下的半瓶威士忌递给他，“就剩这点了。”Arsenal接过瓶子，仰头喝了一大口，然后夺过了Ace衔在唇间的香烟抽了起来，Ace觉得今天的Arsenal和往常不太一样。Arsenal这个人骨子里有股执拗的劲儿，喝惯了日本烧酒就不爱喝洋酒，他总说跟喝马尿似的，抽烟也只抽传统七星烟，Ace不一样，偏偏好喝洋酒泡洋妞，抽烟只抽进口好烟，问他为什么，他说图新鲜，但是他却常常从Arsenal手上抢烟来抽，这不太符合他的性子。

Ace问他，“还顺利吗？”Arsenal吐了一个烟圈，“まあまあ。”

“其他人呢？”Arsenal环视了四周，只见一地的狼藉，被人丢弃的烟蒂散落在地板上像是化不掉的残雪，Ace看了一眼墙上的钟，“都睡了呗，你以为还很早吗，天都快亮了。”

“你不睡吗？”Arsenal的明知故问让Ace有些窝火，废话，我这不是在等你吗？正当Ace想要说什么的时候，他突然发现，空气里的血腥味不仅没有散去，反而越来越浓了，他一把抓住Arsenal拿着酒瓶想要继续灌酒的手，质问道，“你受伤了？”Ace察觉到从刚才开始Arsenal就一直在不停地喝酒的意图是想用酒气掩盖身上的血腥味。

“没有。”Arsenal矢口否认，但是Ace抓住他手臂的力道反而加重了，明明动作很强硬，但是天生一双下垂眼又让他看起来满脸委屈，连带着下撇的嘴角，看起来更加可怜了，Arsenal对此永远没有抵抗力，他的内心松动了，回答道，“不是很严重，不碍事。”

Arsenal好像忘记了一件事情：一旦他对Ace表现出有任何纵容的迹象，对方一定会得寸进尺。

果然，Ace不仅没有松手，反而把Arsenal往他的方向拉了一把，没有防备的Arsenal一下撞上了Ace的胸膛，他下意识地抬手抵抗，之前夹在指尖的半截香烟落在了地上，砸出零星的火花。

Ace低头咬上了Arsenal的耳朵，“你说不碍事可不行，让我检查一下。”

说完这句，Ace的手伸进Arsenal的西装外套，抚上他的腰，顺着腰线的弧度慢慢往上。Ace的动作介乎挑逗和抚慰之间，又像是在暗示，Arsenal感觉一股酥麻的感觉从后腰顺着脊背往上爬，本来还紧绷的身体像是被突然卸了力一样变得绵软，整个人都倚靠在了Ace的身上，Ace顺势脱下了他的西装外套，果不其然在Arsenal的肩上发现了一道一尺长的渗血的伤口，一直绵延到锁骨。

“怎么弄的？”Ace的脸色冷了下去。这道伤口很深，很明显是近距离的砍伤，而Ace知道以Arsenal的实力，一般的对手是很难轻易近身的，他记得Arsenal这次的目标只是一个潜逃的商业诈骗犯，对他根本构不成什么威胁，其中肯定还有其他原因。Ace在等着Arsenal给出一个合理的解释，但Arsenal只轻描淡写地说了一句，“大意了。”

这不是Ace想要的答案。Ace太了解Arsenal了，所以他害怕Arsenal又像以前一样陷入无休止的自我矛盾当中，最后选择以自毁来解决。在曾经有段时日，Arsenal每次都会接下最危险的任务，单枪匹马，不留退路，不要命的劲头恨不得和对手同归于尽，每次都弄得遍体鳞伤才肯罢休。那时，Ace总觉得Arsenal每次出去都不会回来了，他甚至梦到过很多次Arsenal浑身是血横尸街头的场景，而他被困在了一段无止尽的阶梯之上，任由他怎么拼命奔跑都无法到达Arsenal的身边，这是Ace第一次感到害怕，甚至超过了他第一次杀人的恐惧。

Ace看着Arsenal染血的白衬衫，心里一股无名火被勾起，他突然扣住了Arsenal的后脑吻了上去，他的吻跟他的人一样，莽撞，狠厉，此时还带着怒意。他们的牙齿狠狠地磕在了一起，Ace笨拙地咬上Arsenal的唇，舌头强行撬开对方紧闭的齿关，长驱直入，Ace其实很擅长接吻，也懂得玩柔情蜜意那套虚假的花样，但是他不会把这些用在Arsenal身上，面对Arsenal，他永远只会遵循本能，冒失得像个小男孩，不知轻重。他想让对方感受到自己最真实最炽热的情感，他的渴求，他的欲望，不加掩饰的。

但Ace觉得Arsenal永远也不会懂，他会回应Ace的吻，就像现在这样，双手环上Ace的背，唇齿和他缠绵在一起，交换着彼此的呼吸，分开时牵出难舍难分的银丝，但仅此而已，Ace在这个吻中只尝出了威士忌的辛辣和烟草的苦涩。

Ace的吻顺着Arsenal的脖颈往下，双手急切地解着Arsenal衬衫的扣子，一颗，两颗……他在Arsenal的脖子上留下清晰可见的吻痕，一枚，两枚……

Ace把Arsenal的白衬衫脱了一半，另一半挂在臂弯，他每次都这样，说喜欢这样欲盖弥彰的感觉，Arsenal一如既往地骂他变态，最后还是半推半就地被Ace以这样的姿态压在了卡座的沙发上，Ace甚至还顺手解开了Arsenal束着的头发，垂下的发丝让Arsenal整个人看起来都柔和了许多。

Ace亲吻着Arsenal的头发，极度的温柔，可是另一边，他拿起桌上小半瓶威士忌喝了一大口，然后把剩下的全部倒在了Arsenal的身上，包括伤口处。Arsenal不可抑制地叫出了声，只短促又沙哑的一声尖叫，然后死死咬住了下唇，他的身子也猛地抖动了一下，正想挣扎，但Ace立马扣住他的手腕，然后像真正在品酒一样地俯身舔舐着Arsenal胸前的威士忌，然后是锁骨，最后是从锁骨一直到肩膀的那道伤口。当Ace伸舌舔上那道伤口的时候，Arsenal的全身一直在微微颤抖着，任由Ace的动作多么轻柔，Arsenal都一直咬着牙，紧皱着眉头，额上已经浸出一层薄汗。

Ace说，“我以前真的以为你是钢浇铁铸的，不怕疼。”Ace又想起了曾经Arsenal把自己搞得伤痕累累狼狈不堪，Ace问他疼吗，Arsenal对他说，那些无用的疼痛对我而言没有意义。Ace的唇继续在那道伤口处游走，他在那里落下一个虔诚的吻，“我要你记住，什么是有意义的疼痛，因为这是我给你的。”

Ace抬起头和Arsenal交换了一个充满了威士忌和血腥味的吻。

Ace赤身裸体地把Arsenal压在身下，被脱下的衣服和裤子胡乱扔了一地，Ace早就勃起的阴茎正直挺挺地抵上了Arsenal的大腿。这时，Ace突然吻上了Arsenal的指尖，Arsenal执行任务的时候开过枪，手上还残留着硝烟的味道，Ace对此十分着迷。他把那被Arsenal自称为沾满罪孽的手指含进嘴里，用唾液濡湿了之后，握着那双手的手腕朝Arsenal的身后伸去。Arsenal明白了Ace的企图，他的眼里闪过一丝抗拒，但最后还是咬着牙把手指插进了身后的小穴里，他倚靠在Ace的身上，不自觉地挺着腰肢，三根手指模拟着性交的动作进进出出，同时，Ace握住了他前面挺立的阴茎，贴着Ace自己的一起撸动，Arsenal仰着头，眼里仿佛蒙上了一层水汽，嘴唇微启，细微的呻吟漏了出来，同时露出里面殷红的小舌头，Ace没忍住，偏过头再一次吻了上去。

也许是因为受伤了的原因，Arsenal出奇地配合Ace，若是在平时，这么大张着双腿，用手指自己操自己的Arsenal可见不到。可能是食髓知味，Arsenal手上的动作越来越快了，但是由于不得章法，总是触不到那一点，Arsenal皱着眉，表情有些难受，最后把头埋进了Ace的颈窝，像小猫一样蹭了蹭，这是他独有的请求方式，Ace看着Arsenal把自己搞得湿漉漉又软绵绵的，早就抑制不住了，他抽出Arsenal的手，把自己早就硬得发烫的阴茎插了进去，Arsenal的腿下意识夹住了Ace的腰，发出一声低吟。

为了不碰到Arsenal的伤口，Ace揽着他的腰让他坐起来，背靠着沙发的扶手，Arsenal坐在他的怀里，被他扣着腰从下往上的操干着，Arsenal轻瘦的身子被他顶得上下起伏，像沉浮在巨浪波涛中的一叶小舟。

Arsenal不得不承认，Ace的尺寸相当可观，他曾经路过Ace的房间，无意间听到里面传来女人甜腻又销魂的娇喘，抹了蜜似的嗓音叫着“好大…好深…”之类的，听得人骨头都酥了一半，Arsenal低头看了看表，总觉得Ace是算好了他这个时间会路过这里，故意让他听到的。但Arsenal在床上从来不会发出这样的声音，顶多是带着克制的呻吟，在Arsenal的认知里，他和Ace只是床伴的关系，而且是不怎么有情趣的那一个，他不知道为什么Ace这么执着于和他上床，两个人心照不宣，这样的关系就这么持续了八年。

八年的时间，Ace早就对他的身体很熟悉了，当Ace在他体内横冲直撞的肉棒顶上了他体内的敏感点的时候，Arsenal在神情恍惚间，没控制住叫出了声，Arsenal完全不敢相信自己发出了这样的声音，沙哑又绵长，且拖着上扬的尾音，甚至还带着些许哭腔，Ace愣了一下，他用低沉的声音在Arsenal耳边说，“もう一度……”Arsenal别过脸，一边喘着粗气一边说，“那些女人每晚不停地叫给你听……还没听够吗……”Ace忍不住笑出声，“我以为Arsenal一点都不在意呢。”Arsenal在心里小小地咒骂了一下，这小子果然是故意的。

“那些尖嘴猴腮的红粉骷髅哪里比得上Arsenal。”Ace吻上他的侧脸，一只手不安分的摸上Arsenal的胸膛，指尖揉搓着挺立的乳头，Arsenal下意识地闪躲，而这时，Ace加快了身下抽插的速度，Arsenal再也克制不住地发出呻吟，像刚才一样，甚至音调更高了。Ace一个翻身把Arsenal压在身下，扣住他的腰，狠狠地往他身体里挺进，同时握住Arsenal已经渗出液体的前端抚慰着。

“すばる……”Ace在情动之下无意间叫了Arsenal曾经的名字，Arsenal的身子突然一阵颤栗，Ace感觉吞吐着他阴茎的湿热的内壁猛地收缩了一下，紧紧地绞住，害得Ace差点直接缴械了。

Arsenal的反应让Ace一直存在于心中的一个疑问得到了证实。他贴近Arsenal的耳边，“我知道当时你也在吧……你一定看见了……”Ace的话打开了Arsenal早已尘封的记忆，也击垮了Arsenal心里的最后一道防线。

すばる是Arsenal曾经的名字，他们七个都是无名无姓的孤儿，还在襁褓里的时候就被父母丢弃在了孤儿院的门口。当院长在门口捡到还是婴儿的Arsenal的时候，看他一双眼睛明亮透澈，就对他说，你以后就叫すばる吧。院长给他们每个人都取了名字，Ace得到一个亮字。后来他们全部长大成人之后，离开了孤儿院，第一次踏进外面的世界，却并不如他们想象的那么美好。在决定建立始末屋后，他们断绝了过往的一切，取了现在这个名字，与其说是名字，倒不如说是个代号。后来他们每个人都渐渐习惯了现在的身份，以前的名字也不再提起。

还在孤儿院的时候，亮发现すばる这几个字总是用平假名书写的，和所有人都不一样，他去问院长这几个平假名是什么意思，院长说，是天上的星星。亮喜欢这个名字，他找到すばる，当时身高只有138的亮仰视着すばる，却一脸挑衅地说，我们打一架吧，我赢了的话你的名字就归我了。亮和すばる的相识开始于一场莫名其妙的打架事件，最后以挑衅者惨败，他们两个都被罚不许吃晚饭而告终。

后来亮的目标改变了，他不再执着于名字了，而是缠上了叫这个名字的人。他慢慢长高，长得比すばる还高，すばる对他说，你现在找我打架我未必打得过你。亮说，那我要是赢了，我不要你的名字了。すばる问他，那你想要什么？亮用开玩笑的语气说，我喜欢你，我想要你。すばる只当他是在开玩笑，没有理会他。直到后来，在亮快满18岁的时候，すばる半夜在厕所无意间撞见了亮在自慰，他尴尬地想要转身离开，却突然听到亮的口中叫着他的名字，すばる……

すばる第一次听到自己的名字被人用如此充满情欲的声音念出来，低沉沙哑，压抑着痛苦和渴求。すばる趁着亮没有发现他，仓惶地逃离了现场，此后这件事被他当做了少年思春期的一时冲动，做不得数，于是压在心底再也没有提起过。

可是现在，Ace沾满情欲的声音再次唤出这个对他来说几乎快变得陌生的名字，他瞬间就想到了那个晚上，少年人的欲望如此赤裸裸的展现在他的面前，他看着Ace的眼睛，恍惚与那个还叫做亮的少年重合在了一起，他的身体本能地做出了反应，摆动的腰肢想要将Ace埋在他身体里的肉棒吞得更深，Ace在他身上的每一下触碰，都有了不一样的意义。

“亮……啊……啊嗯……”在Ace再一次顶上Arsenal身体里的敏感点的时候，他叫着Ace的名字到达了高潮，几乎是同时，Ace射在他的身体里。Arsenal还喘息着，沉浸在高潮之后的眩晕当中，Ace俯下身子和他接吻，汲取了他口中的最后一丝氧气，Arsenal感觉自己快要在这个吻中窒息了，而对方却还舍不得放开他。

过了好一阵，空气里淫靡的气息渐渐散去，窗外天色泛白。Arsenal蜷缩着身子，窝在Ace的怀里，一脸餍足。他赤裸的脊背弓起，凸出的肩胛骨仿佛蝴蝶一样要冲破他的血肉飞出来。Ace知道，Arsenal心中有束缚。

Ace说，“那个时候，果然是你吧……Arsenal总是这样，当做无事发生，转身就走了，根本不知道这么多年我有多辛苦……”Ace的语气含糊不清，仿佛呓语，他突然问Arsenal，“你现在还觉得我是一时冲动吗？”

Arsenal用喑哑的声音回答道，“你还真是像小时候一样烦人。”


End file.
